


morning

by fromthehillbythelake



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthehillbythelake/pseuds/fromthehillbythelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes up a little hot, a little sweaty, and looks to the neon numbers shining atop her bedside table - exactly two hours too early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> -enough of the angst, here's some smutty fluff hehe

* * *

…

She wakes up a little hot, a little sweaty, and looks to the neon numbers shining atop her bedside table - exactly  _two_  hours too early.  
  
_Mm_ , she thinks, and closes her eyes immediately.  His body sinks the mattress down a moment later, but she ignores it, thinking he’s just going to lie back down beside her.  
  
"Hey," his voice rumbles too close to her ear and she groans -  _his cigarettes are on the table, like she_ told  _him_ \- but he keeps whispering her name, and when his hands finally slip under her shirt, she understands.  
  
"We’ve got two hours," he says smoothly, kissing her neck.  She can’t help the giggle.  
  
"We’ve got an hour and  _a half_ , considering how long you take to get ready.”  
  
"Mm," he chuckles, his tongue wetting her skin.  "Quickie?"  
  
She turns so she’s on her back, and looks up at him.  Another giggle and she’s pushed him over, straddling his bare chest.  
  
"Quickie," she laughs pulling off her cami.  The look on his face is always worth it, and he sits up to kiss her, gripping her skin hungrily.  She falls down him a bit when he does that, his erection hot between their stomachs.  She tries, somewhat, to push his briefs down further, but the angle is impossible when he’s kissing her like that.  He pulls on her hair a bit, so their lips have to break apart, and starts kissing down her jaw, her throat, her breast, till his lips find her nipple.  
  
"Ah- _ah_ -” she gasps, grinding against him as his hands snake around her back.  He’s breathing heavily as he stops to look up at her.  
  
"I’m gonna-" he grunts, grabbing her ass and lifting her up so his cock rests at her entrance.  "I’m gonna-"  
  
” _Ngn_ -” Akane reaches around to position him correctly, and sinks down over his erection before he can finish.    
  
” _God_ -” his voice shakes, gripping her shoulders with vice-like strength until he’s fully inside.  They’re so close, so close, when she starts to move, her hands finding purchase on his biceps.

She realizes, after her first couple of bounces, how difficult this position is, how she won’t be able to keep this up, no matter how good it feels. 

” _Nnn_ -” she moans, her chin jutting into his neck, her nails raking up his back.  ”Shinya,  _nnn, God_ , Shi-“  
  
That’s when Ko thrusts up into her, rolling them over so he’s on top.  He takes a second to slip off his briefs and open her legs wider, etching his palms into her hips as he leans back on his knees, before entering her again.

He fucks her  _hard;_  teeth shining, brow sweating, watching as her breasts bounce and thighs shake, and how she reaches for him but can’t quite make it.

_..._

_.._

_._

_Not yet._

She moans, breaths erratic, and covers her eyes with her forearms in surrender: at this point, he knows to keep doing  _exactly_  as he’s doing, to keep moving just. like. that.  
  
He falls forward, barely able to hover above her with his arms shaking like this, but he doesn’t stop, keeps pounding harder, keeps kissing rougher because he won’t last much longer, and he knows she loves it.

Somehow, they made it so far up the bed that Akane’s head starts hitting the headboard and she cries out “Shinya-ah- _ah_ -” but Ko’s already pulling her back so she’s entirely beneath him, both his arms taut and encaging her lithe body.  
  
He still hasn’t stopped moving, and Akane loves him for it, hates him for it, wants him to stop so she can stop writhing, wants him to keep going so she can feel the way oblivion tastes…  
  
Her back arches and her body goes limp, and Ko knows it’s okay to cum, and he does, spilling hot inside her.   
  
They’re still breathing hard, bodies slick with sweat, when Akane kisses him, giggling as she nips his lips.  ”You’re heavy,” she laughs.  
  
"Mm," he smirks, rolling off her, but quickly adjusts himself so she’s flush against him, holding her hand.  "You’re tiny," he remarks bringing her hand to his lips.

…

"We’re going to be late!" Akane snaps, light-heartedly though, waiting for the bread in the toaster and pushing away Ko’s hands, which are currently snaking their way around her waist.  "Stop it!"  
  
"Mmm," he whines, kissing her neck again as he pushes her stomach against the counter.  "I’m not doing anything…"  
  
"Here," she says, shoving the toast which just popped up into his mouth.  "Eat something."  
  
"No jam?" he pouts, taking a bite before walking to the fridge.  
  
"I always eat it without jam," Akane says, running to get her coat.  
  
"That’s why  _I’m_  the cook,” Ko smirks.  
  
"Ha Ha," Akane calls.  "Make some for me too!  With butter!"  
  
"Butter isn’t good for you," Ko says, obediently spreading some on her slice.  
  
"But it tastes so good!" Akane smiles mischievously, getting her bag ready at the door.  "Ready, Inspector Kougami?" she poses, giving him a salute.  
  
"Ready, Inspector Tsunemori," he obliges, slapping her ass before they escape out the door.

...

 


End file.
